El hermano de flaky
by CaruChan13
Summary: Flaky decidió escapar de su pasado y tener una nueva vida, pero no se imagina que alguien de su pasado esta por traerle todos los recuerdos que quería ocultar, ¿como sera su vida desde ahora? (no es splendont) Versión: animales-semihumanos.
1. Visita inesperada

Hola a todos, como algunos ya sabrán soy la escritora del fanstory, "La villa maldita". En esta historia el concepto de donde viven es la misma, y para los que no lo recuerdan o no han leído aquella historia es que: todos los que mueran reviven a las 00:00, no importa si es minutos antes o un día después, todos reviven; sin embargo nadie recuerda lo sucedido o como murieron y los que salen a la villa mueren sin poder revivir.

Esta historia con la otra es totalmente diferente, no tiene relación de ningún tipo, excepto la temática de las muertes y la personalidad de los personajes.

Personaje principal: Flaky  
Genero: Drama y gore.  
Forma física de los personajes: Animales semi-humanos

Ya aclarado eso, empecemos con la historia ;3.

* * *

Visita inesperada

Si bien este lugar suceden cosas muy extrañas, para mi resulta ser mi más grande hogar. Esta villa tiene el nombre de happytreeston, yo vine aquí hace mucho tiempo, tratando de ocultar mi pasado de mis demás amigos, al principio todo fue perfecto, nadie sabia nada, pero un día la llegada inesperada de alguien causo un poco de revuelo, algunas penas y sobre todo mucha confusion.

Todo comenzó después de un sueño de mi pasado, como aquellas veces me desperté sobresaltada, cubrí con mis manos mi cara, trate de relajar mi respiración y luego hable con alivio "fue solo un sueño", poco a poco se hizo de mañana, así que me levante tranquila, camine al baño y me duche, después de ese intranquilo sueño lo necesitaba, luego de hacer todo el proceso de vestirme, fui al primer piso, mas exactamente a mi cocina para poder hacerme el desayuno.

Todo estaba muy tranquilo, era de esperarse, después de todo todavía era temprano como para que alguien mas despertara, por mi parte yo ya estoy acostumbrada en amanecer a esta hora, ademas a mi no me molesta la tranquilidad, al contrario me encanta es el único momento en el día en cual este lugar no esta envuelto en un caos.

no me tomo mucho tiempo en hacerme el desayuno, un poco de leche con cereal,jugo de naranja, tostadas y una fruta, nada mas saludable que eso, estaba a punto de empezar cuando alguien toca la puerta, con suma lentitud me levante de la silla caminando hasta donde se escuchaba el sonido me pareció extraño, pues como dije antes a esta hora era imposible que alguien estuviera despierto, cuando abrí la puerta apareció alguien que hace bastante tiempo no había visto pero cuyas características jamas podría olvidarme de quien es aunque quisiera.

-Con que aquí estabas-  
-Pero... ¿Cómo de encontraste?-

Entro a mi casa evitando la pregunta, comenzó a observar al rededor entrando y saliendo de las habitaciones, luego se dirigió hasta mi y dijo.

-Tienes una linda casa, Cómo la pagaste?-  
-en este lugar te dan una casa con solo vivir aquí, te piden algunos datos y que dones sangre cada 2 meses-  
-y ¿Cómo consigues dinero para comer?-  
-trabajo como niñera algunas veces y en una librería medio tiempo-  
-ya veo, te has cuidado bien mi pequeña hermanita-  
-si bueno, si quería vivir sola debía saber a auto-valerme por mi misma-  
-mi madre estaría orgullosa de ti-

El comentario me dio como una punzada en todo mi cuerpo, me sudaban las manos y comencé a temblar, alcanzaron a salir unas lagrimas cuando poco a poco trataba de tranquilizarme respirando algo brusco y muy a hondo para luego exhalar con más tranquilidad, le dije.

-Por favor, spike, no vuelvas a hablar de ella-  
-¿Te sientes mal?-  
-Un poco, solo no vuelvas a decirlo-  
-¿Todavía lo recuerdas?-  
-lamentablemente si-

Por un momento había un silencio incomodo y luego él me hablo de algo diferente.

-¿haz hecho amigos?-  
-Algunos, aunque en realidad hablo con casi todos, solo que me da mucha vergüenza- con un poco de sonrojo en mi rostro desviando un poco la mirada.  
-Estúpida hermana tímida-con una sonrisa grande en el rostro.  
-cállate- aun mas sonrojada.

De allí hablamos mas tranquilamente, pero algo me hizo acortar que ninguno de mis amigos sabe siquiera que tengo una familia, ¿como les voy a contar de mi hermano si ni siquiera quiero que sepan de mi pasado?, el asunto se volvía complicado, pues no quiero esconder a mi hermano, a pesar de la lejanía siempre lo he querido y en verdad estoy muy emocionada de que este aquí, pero el hecho de que este aquí es sinónimos de preguntas de mi familia y no quiero siquiera pensar en ello, ¿como lo hago?, contarles me daba mucho miedo a pesar que fueran mis amigos, pues no sabia como lo tomarían y yo la vedad no quiero explicar nada tan solo acordarme me de mi m... bueno de ella, no me era muy grato, de pronto mi hermano me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Hey, flaky ¿Quién es él?-dijo apuntando al muchacho que se acercaba a la casa.  
-¡Oh Dios mio!- lo empuje hasta la cocina y cerré la puerta, al menos por el momento no le diría a nadie, hasta que supiera como decírselos sin que ellos hicieran preguntas, luego escuche la puerta, abrí y dije- Hola flippy ¿Qué haces aquí?-  
-Hola flaky-dijo con una sonrisa- vengo a por las galletas que te encargue-  
-Ah claro las galletas, están listas déjame ir por ellas- dije mientras entraba a la casa.  
-claro, ¿no te molesta si entro?-"rayos".  
-no, en lo absoluto-"¡¿pero que estoy diciendo?!"-ven entra.  
-gracias-

Mientras el entraba a la casa me dirigi hasta la cocina, cuanto entre mi hermano estaba sentado en la silla esperando una explicación, envolvi las galletas y el comenzó con el interrogatorio.

-No me has dicho quien es-  
-es mi amigo, se llama flippy-  
-¿amigo?-  
-si, amigo- dije mientras volteaba, pensar que solo era mi amigo me ponia triste-  
-¿A que vino?-  
-por unas galletas que me pidió que si las pudiera hacer-  
-¿Por qué?-  
-Porque soy la única en todo el pueblo en que le sale perfecta, según él-  
-no me consta-toma una galleta y se la metí en la boca- bueno tiene razón, pero aun así no me agrada-  
-y ¿porque tanto te importa? no es por nada, pero si no vez puedo cuidarme sola- de pronto sale una araña, me pongo a gritar y salto en sima de mi hermano.  
-claro te puedes cuidar tan bien- dijo con sarcasmo-  
De pronto llega flippy a la cocina- Flaky, ¿estas bien? escuche un gri... eh...-  
Baje de los brazos de mi hermano- no lo confundas flippy, el es mi hermano vino de visita, una inesperada visita y solo grite por una araña eso es todo- dije un poco apenada y muy rápido, que hasta me da mas vergüenza.  
-eh... ya veo- con una sonrisa, puedo deslumbrar la gota estilo anime en su cabeza u.u-  
-bueno aquí están las galletas- se las tendí para que pudiera tomarlas-  
-muchas gracias flaky-tomo una y se lo metió a la boca- como siempre, perfectamente ricas- le sonreí y prosiguió- por cierto soy flippy, mucho gusto- tendiéndole la mano a mi hermano-  
Mi hermano tendiéndole y estrechando las manos- un placer soy spike, el hermano mayor de flaky-

luego de eso no hubo preguntas, flippy se fue feliz hasta su casa, mientras spike refunfuñaba a saber que cosas en la cocina, lo bueno es que flippy no hizo interrogatorios incómodos por lo que fue más fácil de lo que yo pensaba, tal vez solo estaba exagerando, tal vez nada malo pasaría pues el solo estaba de visita. eso creía yo.

* * *

Gracias a todos por ver mi historia, sobre todo en este primer día del año, pues ¿que mejor empezarlo que con una nueva historia?, gracias tambien a los que vieron mi historia "la villa maldita", tambien recordares que visiten mi perfil y vean mi cómic de flaky y flippy en mi deviantart ;3. bueno saludos a todos, hasta el próximo capitulo.;3


	2. Paseo por el pueblo

Personaje principal: Flaky

Genero: Drama y gore.

Forma física de los personajes: Animales semi-humanos

* * *

Paseo por el pueblo.

Era una nueva mañana, todo estaba en paz, el cielo mostraba un sol que iluminaba todo a su paso, era hermoso, se podían escuchar los típicos ruidos de la gente hablar, no mucha, solo lo típico, era todo cotidiano y por lo obvio común, excepto por ayer a la llegada de mi hermano, después de que flippy saliera de la casa con las galletas volvió a estar todo tranquilo, las noticias mostraron solo algunos accidentes de algunos que otros lugares, el cual no tome mucha importancia, pero mi hermano estaba un poco inquieto, como él es nuevo por los alrededores, creo que después le deberé de explicar algunas cosas.

Como siempre comienzo mi día con un rico desayuno, y uno más para el hambriento de spike, estábamos platicando mientras tomábamos es desayuno cundo me hizo una pregunta:

-¿Puedes enseñarme el lugar?-  
-eh?-  
-sí, quiero conocer un poco más de este pueblo, no hay ningún problema ¿verdad?- con su mirada despreocupada.  
-em… sí creo que no habría ningún problema en ello-  
-bien entonces después de desayunar me enseñaras el lugar-  
- ¿eh? ¿Tan pronto?, pensé que serie en la hora de la tarde-  
-si salimos antes más cosas podríamos ver, además que no pienso quedarme en casa todo el maldito día- yo lo mire algo preocupada por el asunto, luego continuo- ¿Por qué, hay algún problema?-  
-em… no para nada…jeje- es claro de lo que estaba preocupada, pero mientras nadie nos viera y se acercara a hablar todo estaría bien.

Luego de nuestro desayuno, partimos a hacer la caminata, no estaba tan emocionada pero al menos quería hacer feliz a mi visita, después de todo tengo muy buenos recuerdos de los dos en nuestra infancia. Primero le enseñe los alrededores de la casa, para que se familiarizara con el lugar y así tal vez cuando salga a algún lado no se pierda, luego fuimos caminando, le mostré las partes más importantes, como la plaza central, el supermercado, las tiendas, algunos que otros lugares recreativos, hasta el momento nadie conocido estaba cerca por lo que me relaje, digo es un día precioso y nadie para arruinarlo ¿Qué podría salir mal? Ahora me sentía ms calmada y pude disfrutar mejor del paseo entre hermanos. Caminamos unas cuadras más y se podía ver a las personas sonriendo, gozando, todo era tan feliz, entonces mi hermano comenzó hablándome de los lugares donde él fue a parar, como por ejemplo a Estados unidos, Brasil, México, lugares que a mí me parecían muy interesantes pues jamás he estado allí y por lo visto nunca podré ir.

* * *

Mientras flaky y su hermano spike disfrutaban de este acogedor día, no muy a lo lejos de podían ver personas que miraban con recelo y con cierto toque de malicia comentaban entre ellos por el muy inesperado compañero de flaky, aquellos comentarios no eran de lo ms grato, pero no cabía duda que aquello traería consecuencia a nuestra protagonista.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar.

Enciendo la televisión y me siento en mi confortable sillón, la verdad es que no lo estoy viendo, solo lo hago para sentir un poco de ruido para así no pensar en nada, pero no puedo evitarlo la imagen de flaky en los brazos de ese spike siguen en mi cabeza, ¡pero es su hermano! No debería siquiera creer que tienen algo, pero algo en mí me da rabia, siempre la he protegido, incluso de mí mismo tal vez el hecho de que alguien más la proteja es lo que provoque un poco de molestia, ¿Por qué cuando llega él aparecen toda esta confusión? Si ya antes anteriores personas la han protegido, ¿acaso me estoy volviendo loco? O tal vez sea de que este desconfiando de flaky, pero flaky jamás me ha mentido, o sea siempre tuve la sensación de me ocultaba algo, y quien no después de todas las cosas que hace fliqpy es como claro de porque no deberían confiar en mí, pero aun así en ese caso era muy distinto a lo que normalmente ocurre con los demás, pero tampoco debería obligarla, no es como si yo le contara tantas cosas de mi vida.

Entonces siento como poco a poco aparece una pequeña pero audible risa que poco a poco empieza a emerger de mi cabeza, sé quién es, la locura lo deja en evidencia.

-Creo que te preocupas de más, pequeño estúpido-  
-¿Preocuparme?, ¡claro que debería! ¿Y si ese chico le mintió a flaky de que era su hermano y ahora quiere aprovecharse de su gran amabilidad?-  
-¿Y si realmente es el hermano y estas comportándote como un verdadero imbécil?- lo medite, se escuchaba razonable- piénsalo de esta manera, flaky es demasiado temerosa, no es más, flaky es una TOTAL MIEDOSA, ¿crees que confiaría en alguien así y nada más?, recuerdas cuando te conoció, se demoró meses si quiera decirte solo un "hola"- si eso era cierto, nos demoramos casi un año para tener una conversación decente- ahora piensa que le haces algo a su hermano, estoy seguro que ella jamás te lo perdonaría y de nuevo pasarían meses antes de que te vuelva a verte porque dudo que después de algo así quiera hablarte-

Entonces me di cuenta de la idiotez de mis acciones, era obvio que lo mío era un serio problema de hermano sobre-protector, pues para mi flaky es como mi hermana pequeña, y como hermano jamás permitiría ese tipo de chicos se le acercaran, pero con él, su verdadero hermano, estoy perdiendo mi sentido, solo eso, ahora todo tiene sentido.

-Nunca pensé que fueras tan inteligente- dije un poco sarcástico.  
-Con tu bajo cociente intelectual, está claro que jamás pensarías en mi ingenio, bobo-

Luego de eso, tomo sus zapatos y fue a caminar, la idea era dejar todo esos pensamientos absurdos y relajarse un poco, cambio sus pensamientos por otros, el como flipqy había cambiado después de una extraña razón, no muy convincente para él, pero cuestionarlo no haría que le contara la verdad, según él, ya no prefería atacar sin razón y que comenzaría a pensarlo antes, solo para buscar la sensación máxima de placer al matar, francamente no le creo, pero es su asunto de él después de todo, por lo menos ahora es más amigable al hablar, bueno más o menos, creo que ahora posee algo más de conciencia e inteligencia, mucha inteligencia, por lo que lo considero más peligroso. Seguí caminando sin rumbo alguno, estuve entretenido en mis pensamientos, aunque algo llamo me atención, parecía una conversación meramente familiar, o al menos la voz aguda que se escuchaba, luego me di cuenta que era nada más y nada menos que flaky.

Cuando nos estábamos acerco al parque una voz a lo lejos llamo mi atención, claro era conocida, pero por suerte era flippy, asique con una sonrisa en mi rostro voltee a mirarlo, él también tenía una sonrisa, algo pequeña a lo que es usualmente, pero tierna al fin y al cabo.

* * *

-Flaky, no esperaba encontrarte por aquí- dijo flippy mientras se acercaba más a nosotros- hola spike, ¿están conociendo el pueblo?-  
-hola flippy- dijimos spike y yo al mismo tiempo-si le estoy mostrando un poco de lo que conozco de por aquí, tu sabes que no salgo mucho a caminar-  
-¿y tú que haces por aquí, chico militar?- dijo spike con una indiferencia, el no suele ser un cubo de hielo, pero esta vez lo estaba y daba algo de miedo.  
-Estaba dando una vuelta, para despejarme y relajarme un poco- se le notaba algo extraño, tenía una sonrisa, solo que al mismo tiempo se le veía enojado.  
-suenas como un anciano-  
-si bueno, suelo comportarme respetuosamente, no como un niño-  
-al menos este niño posee sus destrezas y no las pierde con el tiempo como los ancianos-  
-poseo más destreza y cerebro que un niño irrespetuoso-  
-em… chi… cos…-  
-¡¿QUE?!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, tenían una cara de pocos amigos que me dio bastante miedo.  
-kya!- me sobre salte, me salieron algunas lágrimas y los mire con un poco de rabia por el susto que me causaron- ¡DEJEN DE PELIAR, O JURO QUE LOS ODIARE!-  
Ambos miraron impresionados, pero luego reaccionaron a lo que ambos bajaron la cabeza en forma de disculpa y en coro dijeron- lo sentimos mucho flaky-

Tome de la mano de los dos y fuimos caminando a lo que quedaba de la villa, la situación cambio de forzosa a tranquila y juntos pudimos disfrutar de un hermoso día soleado, a ciertos ratos volvían a lanzarse sarcasmo tras sarcasmo, pero luego se concluida con un "no importa" o algo así, a pesar de que sean unos chicos de 18 años, no cambia el hecho de que se comporten como unos niños. Luego mi hermano comenzó a tener un poco de sed, a lo que él y flippy fueron por unos refrescos, mientras que yo me quedaba en un asiento que proporcionaba una pequeña plaza cerca del lugar en donde ellos irían a comprar, espere pacientemente a que ellos llegaran, hasta que se escuchó un ruido chirriante, luego personas gritando y al final vi cómo se auto estaba encima de mí.

Los chicos llegaron corriendo al lugar donde pudieron ver claramente como el auto hecho pedazos en donde se supone que flaky estaba sentada, flippy asustado al igual que spike miraron por todos lados con la esperanza de encontrar a flaky en algún lugar cerca con heridas menores, pero nada a lo que su temor era cierto, flaky estaba de bajo del auto, ambos corrieron hasta donde ella estaba, spike estaba de muerte, pero a flippy estaba más calmado por lo que a este le pareció extraño que el chico militar se lo tomara tan en calma, por lo que en gritos pregunto.

-¿POR QUE ESTAS TAN CALMADO, ACASO NO VEZ QUE MI HERMANA ESTA ALLI ABAJO?-  
-por lo visto flaky no te lo conto-  
-¿CONTARME QUE?- dijo aún más confuso por lo que le fue mencionado.

Entonces se vio como una débil mano salió de auto y así poco a poco su cuerpo, ella estaba toda ensangrentada, muy posiblemente con todos los huesos de su cuerpo rotos, y dedicándole una sonrisa a su hermano le dijo.

-perdóname hermano, se me ha olvidado algo muy muy importante que decirte, pero al parecer te lo tendré que decir luego- tosiendo un poco de sangre.  
-decirme, ¿Qué cosa?-  
-la… maldición…- entonces exhalo y cerrando los ojos, murió.

Bueno, muerta ahora y luego viva.

* * *

Perdón por demorarme tanto, sucede que estoy tratando de ocupar mi tiempo en muchas cosas, como mi canal de youtube, la historia, mi comic en deviantart que la verdad me está costando tomarle el ritmo a todo. Espero me perdonen, y que les allá gustado mucho este capítulo, hasta la próxima.

Chao! ;3


End file.
